El redentor
by Motter
Summary: Cuando Edward dejo a Bella, por su seguridad. Nunca pensó en volver a verla y mucho menos imagino que estaría viviendo un infierno.


**EL REDENTOR **

.

—Número doce, ganador. —grito el hombre encargado de la ruleta.

Edward bufó. Era la tercera vez que perdía, en una hora. Aquí no le ayudaba nada su don. Leer la mente del ruletero solo le brindaba la información de cómo quería follarse a la prostituta que le acompañaba en esta ocasión.

Después de dejar a Bella, Edward resurgió de las cenizas del dolor como un fénix imponente, resplandeciendo ante todos mas que nunca, un par de años después, tratando de llevar algo de existencia, sin Bella. Sin su dulce y delicada Bella. Había vivido tres años insufribles de rebeldía, tratando de dañarse con grandes cantidades de alcohol y droga, pero nada de eso funcionaba lo bastante bien, como para hacerle perder por unos segundos la conciencia. Lo único que lo hizo tocar fondo de aquella vida perdida, fue una linda prostituta. Era demasiado pálida, con unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Bella, con un cabello negro, largo y ondulado, con cada curva de su cuerpo muy bien marcada. Era muy parecida a Bella, solo por esos atributos demasiado definidos y el cabello, podía asegurar que no era su Bella. Por eso después de tanto tiempo rondándola, no lo pensó mas. Le pago, lo que ella calculaba que podía ganar en un año, solo si pasaba toda la noche con el, y que pasara lo que pasara no le dejara y ella acepto.

Pero esa noche solo pudieron hablar y hablar. La chica que aparentaba unos diecinueve años tenia veinticinco, estaba al cuello en deudas por drogadicción, prácticamente trabajaba para pagarlas. La siguiente noche que Edward pudo contactarla de nuevo, le ofreció el mismo pago y esa noche, por primera vez. Edward confeso su dolor en voz alta. Le explico que tan vació se sentía ahora sin ella. Como se sumergía en su propio dolor. Esa noche Annabeth, la prostituta lloro todo lo que Edward había estado aguantando. La tercera vez que Edward pidió los servicios de Annabeth, ella se negó rotundamente, no aceptaría un peso mas sino mantenía algún acto sexual con el cliente. Esa fue la primera vez de Edward y nunca pensó en como se sentiría algo así, fue bueno pero no era realmente lo que Edward quería, Anna no era Bella. Pero Anna no sobrevivió a su segundo orgasmo, algo en las estocadas brutales e in intencionadas de Edward la mato, eso hizo que el corazón muerto del vampiro, se endureciera mas.

Después de un tiempo, en el que medito su conducta estupida e idiota, se unió a una pareja de ancestrales vampiros, quienes eran al mismo tiempo unos científicos locos. En 1960 habían comenzado con la fabricación de una maquina con la cual, podrían ayudar a los vampiros envejecer un año por milenio y justo de unos meses después de que Edward se uniera a su investigación la maquina quedo lista y le usaron como conejillo de india, realmente no tenia problema con ello. Nada tenia sentido ya.

Doce sesiones eléctricamente dolorosas después, Edward envejeció rápidamente hasta que su cuerpo aparento treinta y seis años, aun con algún aspecto juvenil. Pero sabia que podría verse algo mayor que Carlisle. Su envejecimiento solo duro dos años, dejándolo permanentemente en un Edward de treinta y seis años. Cuando los ancianos quisieron nuevamente trabajar con él, no le quedo mas remedio que irse nuevamente.

Edward se levanto elegantemente, caminando a la mesa de carta del casino, ese juego nunca fallaba, le era tan fácil ganar como en el domino o el ajedrez. Ni siquiera volteo para comprobar que la chica de la noche le seguía, Edward sabia que tan atractivo era para las mujeres, incluso para algunos hombres, sabia que para las prostitutas solo les pagaba por compromiso, ellas le aceptarían sin billetes de por medio. Esta seria una noche mas en el gran casino.

—¡Amigo, Edward! —canturreo un hombre rubio.

Un tanto robusto pero bien parecido, ese era; Andre. "Amigo" de Edward desde que el rubio tenia veintinueve. Edward había congeniado con Andre rápidamente, aun no entendía como, pero ahí estaba y eso era bueno. Después de permanecer casi diecisiete años lejos de su familia, cualquier compañía era buena. Y en la mente de Andre solo vivía el amor casi enfermizo que sentía por su mujer y hasta cierto punto eso era bueno para Edward, el podía hablar de su amargura y podía ser comprendido.

—Andre —saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le tomo del brazo con urgencia —Es muy importante, Edward.

Edward solo asintió, siguiendo e intentando leer los pensamientos del hombre que caminaba frente a él, pero era muy difícil. Andre pensaba en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y reemplazaba ideas con otras, era una mente atormentada, esta madrugada.

—Eres el único que puede ayudarme —aseguro —¿Puedo contar contigo?

—De que se trata —siseo.

Vio como su acompañante se arremolinaba el cabello en desesperación, pero soporto pacientemente una respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas que algún tiempo atrás, te dije que tenia hijos lejos de mi?

Edward asintió. Pero no le podía ver ni pies ni cabeza a la conversación, la mente de Andre le estaba mareando. Además, ¿Qué con los niños?

—Técnicamente no están lejos de mi, viven aquí. En Philadelphia, pero no viven conmigo.

—Estas diciendo que no los tienen tu esposa y tu.

—así es —afirmo —Pero es mas complicado que eso Edward. Ellos no saben que yo soy su padre, no son hijos de Caroline…

Edward solo pudo observarle en silencio. Se sintió traicionado, por que minutos antes creía que aquel buen hombre era el único que podía comprender el dolor que aun seguía cargando, lejano y casi en el olvido, pero que aun llevaba consigo.

—Se lo que estas pensando y no es lo que crees. —aclaro rápidamente.

El vampiro tuvo ganas de reírse en su cara y decirle que el único que podía leer mentes en aquella habitación era él. Pero solo se mantuvo en silencio, imaginando lo que sufriría la mujer si supiera el engaño de su marido.

—Yo en verdad amo a Caroline —aseguro —Pero creo que recuerdas que al principio no fue así, nos casamos por simples negocios familiares. Y también recuerdas cuando te conté de todo mi año como fugitivo de mi familia, ¿Cierto?

Edward asintió levemente. Andre pudo suspirar de alivio, tal vez no seria tan difícil convencerle de lo que le proponía y no se enojaría tanto por lo que había hecho a sus espaldas.

—Estuve en un pueblo y conocí a una chica. Bella muy bella en verdad, pero era demasiado solitaria y parecía vivir en su propio mundo. —comenzó con su relato —Su belleza natural me tenia desquiciado. Lo admito, así que no descanse hasta sacarla de aquella oscuridad en la que vivía. Mantuvimos un breve romance, aunque ella nunca quiso que formalizáramos nada, dijo que mientras no hubiese promesas de por medio no dolería tanto la despedida. Yo no quería irme. Pero un día ella se convirtió en otra persona y dijo que si no la dejaba en paz, le diría a la policía que le había estado acosando y violando. Y mi fui, con todo el dolor del mundo —admitió —cuando regrese mis padres, como ya sabes me casaron con Caroline, pero ella me siguió hasta aquí diciendo que volvía a mi por que esperaba un hijo mió, que no había sabido manejarlo y había perdido la cordura. Le explique mi situación. Y a ella no le importo quedar por algún tiempo como la otra. Pasaron dos años y tuvimos a nuestra segunda hija. Al año me entere de la enfermedad Terminal de mi esposa y me di cuenta que si podía haber vivido sin Marie, pero no sin Carolina y le dije que ya no podía tener mas con ella…

—Pero has dicho que tienes cuatro niños.

Interrumpió Edward por primera vez, sabia que debía permanecer serio. Pero también debía dejar que la torpeza human saliera de vez en cuando y otro en su situación ya hubiese interrumpido millones de veces.

—Nicholas y Nicole nacieron siete años después. Cuando entre en depresión al pensar que era lo ultimo de Caro, se que no es justificación, pero huí a los brazos de Marie una noche y fue cuando los concebimos. Ellos piensan que soy su tío segundo y que su padre ha estado mucho tiempo en Alaska.

Edward le volvió a ver detenidamente y no necesito leer la mente del hombre frente a él para saber que si, que lo que le decía era verdad. Pero no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto. La mente del humano aun seguía en turbulencia.

—Bueno. Entonces no comprendo muy bien a que viene esto. ¿Estas arrepentido y te carcome la conciencia? —pregunto Edward sin levantar la voz —¿Es eso?

—Carolina se ha enterado sobre ellos —suspiro —Quiere conocerlos a ellos y a mí primo segundo.

—Te has metido en una buena.

—Lo sé —asintió —Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

—¿En que se supone que haga para ayudarte?

—Hacerte pasar por mi primo segundo y padre de mis hijos.

Edward estaba seguro que esto si era una completa locura. La locura mas grande que había hecho después de abandonar al amor de su existencia. Y es que era una tontería, ¿Cuánto podría permanecer con los niños sin que le descubrieran. Posiblemente dos años, contando el tiempo que Andre le conocía.

Lo que mas preocupaba a Edward era los niños, no podían darles un papá y quitárselos al mismo tiempo. Y aunque constantemente se repitiera que no era un humano, sabia que eso era lo mas inhumano que alguien podía hacer; sembrar esperanzas en pequeños inocentes.

Edward bajo lentamente de la camioneta de su amigo, dispuesto a seguir con la farsa lo mas que pudiera. Solo debía recordar que aquí era Masen, no Cullen. Que tenia cuatro hijos, el mayor llamado como el Anthony increíblemente a su favor, después era la hermosa Alice, la cual esperaba no fuera tan efusiva como su hermana quien portaba el mismo nombre y al final estaban los pequeños Nicholas y Nicole, con los que Edward casi podría jurar que serian los mas difíciles de engañar.

La vista de la casa era normal, no tan pequeña pero tampoco tan grande y podían verse algunos triciclos en la parte del patio trasero, como también un columpio hecho con soga y lo que alguna vez fue un buen neumático.

Andre tomo el picaporte y se permitió respirar antes de entrar, dejando pasar primero a Edward que después de todo era el hombre de aquella casa.

—¡Papá! —Edward escucho gritar.

Dos pequeños rubiecillos parloteaban a su alrededor reclamando su atención. El niño gritaba de alegre mientras se aferraba a su cintura y le rogaba que jamás se fuera, la niña decía que jamás lo dejaría salir de aquella casa. Edward los contemplo bien y se dio cuenta que eran parecidos a Andre, con ese mismo cabello color miel y bucles desornados, pero tenían un tez algo pálida que debían deber a la madre, lo cual era un punto a su favor o por lo menos a su mentira.

—¿Eres tu, Papá?

Desde que llego a la casa, Edward levanto por primera vez el rostro, pero deseo no hacerlo. La muchachita quien debía ser Alice era casi idéntica a como Edward había leído en charlie como era Bella a los catorce años a diferencia que la muchachita frente a el tenia el cabello mas oscuro y la piel un poco mas oscura y sus ojos no eran del chocolate que sobre salía en Bella.

—¿Alice? —musito apenas.

Segundos después no solo tenia a los dos pequeños sobre el, si no a una pequeña adolescente llorando en su pecho, pidiéndole que jamás se fuera, que le había extrañado horrores y que no le importaba vivir al día, con tal que se quedara para siempre.

Aturdido ante el recibimiento, Edward elevo la vista y justo antes de llegar al techo se topo con un muchacho, de unos dieciséis años, el cabello era casi del mismo color que el de él a excepción que el de el muchachillo tenia destellos platinados que solo podían verse bajo mucha luz o en su caso. La facilidad de la vista vampirica.

El hombrecillo de ojos color chocolate, el único en aquella habitación. Permaneció ajeno ante aquella escena contemplando a Edward regodearse de un cariño, que según el no se merecía. Anthony escucho las pisadas de su madre dirigirse al salón, seguramente ya traía las galletas y justo cuando iba ayudarle su tío, al que ya no soportaba le hablo.

—No piensas saludar ni siquiera a tu padre, Anthony.

Anthony le dedico su sonrisa mas falsa para ir a saludarle, después se encamino hasta el hombre que era su padre y lo observo con detenimiento, para tener la edad que se suponía tenia, se veía muy bien, joven y apuesto.

Edward contesto el saludo del muchacho un poco sorprendido, no había escuchado nada en su mente y no es como si un hubiese podido hacerlo, simplemente el chico no pensaba en nada. Cuando dirigió su vista a el umbral que daba al comedor. La vio. Podría jurarlo que la vio. Y no podía creerlo.

Allí estaba con esa piel tan pálida que recordaba, los ojos tan profundos y embriagadores que definía a su familia, el cabello tan hermoso como le recordaba habérselo visto. Con un hermoso cuerpo que el paso de los años y el nacimiento de sus hijos habían ayudado a lo largo del tiempo, dejándole como una diosa ante su mirada.

Aquello tenia que ser una broma. Esa mujer que sufría no podía simplemente ser ella. No podía seguir sufriendo tanto. No era justo.

—Creo que ya no sirven estas galletas — murmuro.

Bella tomo la bandeja y con toda normalidad regreso a la cocina. Dejándolo desconcertado ante aquella actitud. Y lo único que Edward deseaba en ese momento era huir de huir.

Edward observo todo a su alrededor, olvidando a los niños, olvidando a su amigo. ¿Qué clase de estupida broma sádica le jugaba el destino?


End file.
